Let it Go
by NalaxSimba
Summary: Toph could finally let her abilities show. She didn't care what people would say. Inspired by 'Let it Go' from Disney's Frozen.


**I know I'm meant to update No Matter What, but I have such a writer's block for that story! Don't worry, it will be updated soon!**

**So I went to see Disney's **_**Frozen **_**yesterday. I loved it so much. I was in tears at the animation, the characters, the songs-First Time in Forever (Reprise) is my favourite song-but I cried the mot when I heard Let it Go. When I got home, I listened to it on repeat, and I realised how much it could fit Toph. I began to think: 'I wonder how they realised Toph was an earthbender.' I then started thinking about Toph's family life and how we never knew much about it, despite her being a main character, so this was born.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or 'Let it Go'. I got the idea for what happens at the beginning and the end of the story from one of the scenes in Frozen, so I don't own that either.**

* * *

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_  
_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in_  
_Heaven knows I tried_  
_Don't let them in, let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
- Let it Go, Disney's _Frozen_

* * *

_An elderly man held his granddaughter's hand for the last time. Feeling the warmth of her grandfather's hand, the little girl stopped her crying for a slight second, and smiled at the man. Her grandfather, Toru, smiled back at his delicate, blind granddaughter. She reminded him so much of her mother, with beautiful black locks and a smile that could brighten anyone's day. _

_However, there was one thing different from Toph and her mother Hotaru._

_Toph was an earthbender, while Hotaru was a civillain._

_Toph's parents didn't know about her abilities._

_Toru rubbed his fingers over the girls knuckles for the last time. Toph knew what it meant. Her grandfather took a shaky breath, one of the very last ones he would ever take, and began to talk to his granddaughter. With another shaky breath, he said, "Conceal it."_

_"Don't feel it." Toph recited. She grew up on these words. She knew them off by heart, because it was the way she had to live._

_"Don't let them know." Toru and Toph recited together._

_And soon, Toph could only recite it on her own._

* * *

_"Toph, be careful!" Hotaru yelled._

_The seven-year old replied with a cheerful, "Yes mother!" before she resumed her running in the garden. She knew that her mother was watching her from the garden, and that the guards were following her, but she was finally allowed out for a bit and she was not giving that up, no matter what._

_Toph giggled as she continued to run. Soon, she realised that the guards weren't following her. She was surprised, but she was happy. She giggled and slammed her foot into the ground, causing a large piece of earth to appear. She began to earthbend, for once forgetting about her protected life. Soon, the garden that once held her mother's beautiful flowers had rocks in different shapes replaced them. She giggled and lay down on the grass, but gasped when she heard footsteps._

_"Toph, time to come back...Toph!"_

* * *

Toph woke up with a gasp. She sat up and placed her hand on the floor, smiling as she felt the hard ground of the Western Air Temple below her. She could sense that everyone was there, probably fast asleep. She frowned and pushed herself up so that she was leaning against one of the pillars.

"I haven't had that dream in a while," She muttered. All of a sudden, she heard her grandfather's voice in her mind.

_"Don't let them in."_

_"Don't let them see._

_"Be the good girl you always have to be."_

_"Conceal it, don't feel it."_

_"Don't let them know."_

She frowned as she realised that for most of her life, her talent was shut away. She couldn't let anyone see her abilities. She couldn't earthbend, she couldn't be herself. She couldn't be _free_.

Getting an idea, Toph stood up, reminding herself to be back soon. Tension had already began to build between the gang and their new member, Prince Zuko. If she went missing, she knew that Katara would accuse Zuko of harming her. She stood up and began to make her way around, before running off.

She would earthbend her heart out. She would her herself. She would be free. She didn't care what anyone would say. She was going to earthbend. She was going to let it go.

* * *

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

**I think the song fits Toph because, in **_**Frozen- SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE - **_**Elsa has to hide her ice powers, just like Toph had to hide her true Earthbending abilities.**


End file.
